


Beautiful and Terrible: A Paradox Suite fanmix

by tehanu_sky



Series: Sherlock (BBC) fanmixes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, mix tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two part interpretation of the Paradox!Sherlock and his John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and Terrible: A Paradox Suite fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Paradox Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555324) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



**Side A (Sherlock)**

_Psalms 40:2_ \- the Mountain Goats

 _Cactus_ \- the Pixies

 _Happiness is a Warm Gun_ \- The Beatles

 _Little One_ \- Beck

 _Mykonos_ \- Fleet Foxes

 _Karma Police_ \- Radiohead

 _Within You, Without You (Instrumental)_ \- the Beatles 

 _Heavy in Your Arms_ \- Florence + The Machine

 

 **Side B (John)**

_My Manic and I_ \- Laura Marling

 _Something of an End_ \- My Brightest Diamond

 _Pale Blue Eyes_ \- Velvet Underground

 _International Small Arms Traffic Blues_ \- the Mountain Goats

 _The Moth_  - Aimee Mann

 _Lie in the Sound_  - Trespassers William

 _Which Way My Heart Will Go -_ Mason Jennings

 _When it Don't Come Easy_ \- Patty Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> This series really affected and deeply unnerved me, but remains one of my personal classics of the fandom. I've tried to capture that in the possessive/obsessive tones of most of the songs. Several of the tracks off Side A are taken straight from the text via Sherlock's Mind Palace ravings. A number of others off Side B were suggested by the author or comments by other readers. So I'm more a curator than a creator on this one. Ta!


End file.
